


Alastor vs the meme lord

by Bearsofthewest



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Alastor, Fat Nuggets is here too, Reader is recently dead, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Will try to keep reader gender neutral, may accidentally lean towards female pronouns here and there, memes everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: So Angel needs to protect his Fat Nuggets from the clutches and menu of one radio demon. So he enlists the help of (Y/N).Oh this going to be a fun ride.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Angel Dust looks at his baby, 

His treasure, 

His mon- 

Nope, not that. 

No, his treasure is the snoring pig that is known as Fat Nuggets, his Fat Nuggets. 

His head drops a bit as he thinks of his options on protecting his little piggy. 

You see long story short-He royally pissed off Alastor to the point he said 

“Let’s have bacon later shall we ANGEL?” 

Luckily Charlie wanted something for Alastor to do so for the last ten hours Angel has been locked in his room hoping the radio demon doesn’t come in and take his precious piggy. 

“OH, Fat Nuggets Daddy has to go to work soon. But Daddy doesn’t want to leave you here all alone.” 

The little piggy let out a snort before getting back to his nap. 

Angel laid back and thought for a few minutes. 

He may be a bitch at times, but he isn’t a dumbass. 

He needed someone who could take on Alastor. Just enough to get his Fat Nuggets off his menu. 

He reaches for his phone and call. 

“HEY toots, I need a favor.” 

A voice answers. 

“Yes, I can give you a room. Here's the situation-” 

One hour later 

A sinner walks up to the hotel with a grin on their face and a certain energy that hasn’t been seen yet in hell. 

The sinner looks at the hotel and laughs at the hotel, even tho they’ve been here for a short while they know for a fact this is going to be fun. 

“You know what they say about a free room.” 

Before stepping up to the door the sinner looks to you. 

“It’s free real estate.” 

Ah yes. 

Did I the author forget to tell the audience that the demon Angel called is (y/n) the Meme lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet and label

(Y/N) walked to the porch that had a welcome mat. (Y/N) liked that and a grin split on their face. 

Oh, it’s on like Donkey Kong. 

One knock later and quick sound can be described as a zip and the fancy hotel door opens. 

The lord didn’t see anyone - 

“HI I’M NIFFY!” 

(Y/N) looks down to see a pure bundle of energy and instantly knew how to categorize her. 

Niffy looks like a cinnamon roll, actually is a cinnamon roll. 

Being led inside the hotel, the lord looks around in interested at the redone hotel and gave it a solid I would love to stay here and be fine if I got lock-in here. Of course, it’s still Hell but hey who needs to worry. 

Niffy shortly, something about cleaning the other floors. 

A voice made (Y/N) turn was meet with energy that was defiantly was meant to take a cautious take to. 

“Hello and welcome to the Happy - I mean the HAZBIN HOTEL. I’m glad you’ve decided to come?!” The woman who stood before you said, nervously. 

(Y/N) just gave them a smile and gave a greeting in return. 

“Hello, I am (Y/N). I came on business with Angel, but it is a very nice hotel you have here.” 

The smile on the woman’s face fell. 

“Oh, I see so you aren’t staying.” 

Like an arrow through the heart, (Y/N) knew where to place her. 

“OH, my dear I didn’t mean that kind of business, but I do plan to stay for a bit.” 

The woman lightens up immediately and tucked a hair locked before reaching a handout. 

“Welcome to my Hotel, my name is Charlie.” 

(Y/N) took Charlie’s hand and confirmed the energy and categorize her properly. 

Charlie looks like could kill, actually is a cinnamon roll. 

A lady sat on the couch looking over, very much a sinner with no power over anyone but one glare and a grumpy look later (Y/N) put her in the place she’s meant to be. 

Charlie goes over to the couch and calls her to be glad they have a guest. 

Vaggie looks like a cinnamon roll, actually could kill you. 

(Y/N) hears a snort at the top of the stairs to see the most adorable little piggy. 

Smiling as the pig comes towards you and you do one of, your favorite vines. 

“I want to see my little boy.” 

Angel casually walks down the stairs and continues the tune. 

“Here he comes.” 

And Fat Nuggets arrives into the lord’s arms. 

“I want to see my little boy.” 

Ah yes, this is the precious bean that needs to be protected. 

Angel watches and (Y/N) stands up with Fat nuggets being held like a babe. 

“I’ve only had Fat Nuggets for (Enter how long it’s been since ya died.), but if anything were to happen to him I would kill everyone in this room then myself.” 

Angel lays a hand on his little piggy and gives him his goodbye belly rubs. 

“I’m hoping you will cause I'm not sure even I could go on with my nuggets here toots.” 

Fat Nuggets gave a squeak and both friends gave awws to the display of pure cuteness. 

(Y/N) waved off Angel “Now hurry on along you SINnamon roll before your boss gets on your ass.” 

Angel gave a toothy grin and a wink “Hoping for it babe.” Then he was gone down the street to work. 

Lifting the chubby little piggy to your face level, you speak in any sane voice. 

A talking to a cute and precious treasure voice. 

“Now little nuggets, who’s trying to make you into bacon, not me that’s for sure.” 

Rubbing your nose with Nuggets before you thought you heard Megalovania in the distance. 

You lower Fat nuggets slightly. 

“Do I hear boss music?” 

“OOOOHHHH we have a Guest.” and a surprise twirl later and you meet face to face with a Lovecraftian horror character you knew instantly if it weren’t for the bean in your arms you would dip faster than someone saying YEET. 

“AND what is your name my dear?” Carefully putting Fat Nuggets in one arm and taking a bow to the overlord who murder you if given a second. 

“ My name is (Y/N) and this is a lovely hotel you are running here.” 

The grin on the demon’s face widens before he spoke, “AAAaah yes this hotel is full of entertainment and if you wish you can stay for half the price.” 

As much as that sounded nice you spoke. “Aaah you see I'm broke but luckily my boy Angel offered me his room and I gladly took it.” 

His grin tightens at the name of the spider and ooooohhh was this tea going be good. 

“Well I welcome you anyway, Alastor is the name and I’m at your service.” 

Looking at Fat nuggets, (Y/N) thought Pennywise was in front of them with the drool. 

“Let me take that pig from you so you can settle in.” 

With your free hand, you dip with the meme power of fading away. 

Alastor stood in a now-empty lobby and blinked. 

“RUDE.” 

Alastor looks like can kill you, actually WILL kill you.


End file.
